


Dream SMP NSFW collection

by Daikon_Senpai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daikon_Senpai/pseuds/Daikon_Senpai
Summary: [REQUESTS OPEN]A collection of NSFW reader inserts of your favourites from the Dream SMP.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	Dream SMP NSFW collection

Hey there! This is going to be a collection of some nsfw reader inserts with your faves from the dream smp. Each story will be loosely based on the smp canon.

Please feel free to make any requests! Including kinks, characters, scenarios, and reader details.

Reader will be female by default and will likely use she/her pronouns, unless specified in your request. Now- **Here are my rules**!

** I will write  **

  * Most kinks
  * Any of the ADULT dream smp characters
  * M x F, F x F, M x M, or any variation really.



**I will not write**

  * Anything involving gore, scat, or vomit, piss is ok.
  * Anything with the any of the minors
  * Nothing too angsty.



With that said, please request whatever you like!


End file.
